blood is thicker than water
by me-and-my-alteregos
Summary: vampire daisuke, hospital heir satoshi, twin demons, drunk krad, a following dark, flying rabbit, princess mio, brainwashed takeshi, a perfect world and the main character YOU! a fanfic with you as a character! am just trying it out
1. a description of the characters

Kenosu: yay -sulks- after I promised myself that I wouldn't write too many chaptered stories -sighs-

Kenosu: yay -sulks- after I promised myself that I wouldn't write too many chaptered stories -sighs-

Kai: well after all it depends on the reader's reaction if they want it to continue so ken will but if not then we'll leave it here

Kishio: yep this could be a one-shot a chaptered a two-shot whichever

Kenosu: this _**could**_ be yaoi I don't know, I find it easier to write. Maybe I'll ask you guys so vote on it on your reviews ne? if this will be hetero or yaoi

Kai: and don't ask about the title, don't know where that came from

Kishio: so this will be updated longer than the rest of ken-ken's fics

Kai: because we will be waiting for your reviews

Kenosu: because basically we will wait for your decision on the pairings ja see you at the end

Blood is thicker than water

**-Prologue-**

_**Blood is thicker than water, harder to swallow but satisfying. Every gulp unique, the only thing that makes me breathe. Yes I can't live without it after all I'm damned. . .**_

"Satoshi hurry" an impatient voice whispered

"here Daisuke slowly you might choke yourself" Satoshi replied handing Daisuke a small plastic bag of red liquid. Daisuke swiped it hungrily and punctured the plastic making the contents ooze out, he lapped the dripping liquid his lips to the small holes and gently sucked it dry, and once he was done he disposed of the bag and smiled greatly at his friend.

"thanks Satoshi without you I might've died" he said hugging him lightly. The said boy pushed his glasses up that cast the white flash that covers his eyes

"you know Daisuke you should control yourself, not many people are willing to donate blood" he replied coolly

"ehehe I really should, huh?" he asked sheepishly grinning. Satoshi sighed

"what am I gonna do to you?" Satoshi muttered tiredly.

_**A bond that lasts for a lifetime. Never breaking, never faltering. I will always protect you for it is my duty, for you are my twin.**_

"ne, ne Riku" one said tugging the other's black sleeve to get her attention, which succeeded

"what is it Risa?" the other snapped back glaring at her twin her longer left fang jutting out of her lower lip. The other pouted.

"I'm tired, could we go now?" Risa replied, her longer right fang resting on her pout. Riku softened her expression and smiled.

"you should've told me earlier" she said standing up from her crouched position she dusted the nonexistent dust as she pulled her twin to a standing position. She raised an eyebrow when she saw her twin's reaction. Risa's face was showing true confusion. "heeh? what's up with you?"

"never knew demons could be so nice" Risa replied slightly smirking. Riku stared for a moment until she smirked widely

"you're my twin I should look out for you"

"heeh?"

"well anyways let's go" as Riku grabbed her sisters hand and gently pulled her. They both vanished into a puff of black smoke

_**I have no choice but to follow, just because I don't want to lead. But that doesn't mean that I am weak.**_

Somewhere else. . .

"Krad will you hold on for a minute!!" a violet haired teen yelled to his blond partner

"Dark hurry up!!" he yelled back. Dark sighed then stopped. Krad looked back a bemused look crossed his face "why'd you stop?"

"are you even sure that vampires really exist?"

"of course they do"

"proof?"

"we're going to find one" with that he resumed his pace frantically looking for something. Dark could only follow his enthusiastic coffee high and probably drunk friend deeper into the woods, while mumbling a colorful stream of swearwords.

_**A perfect world never should exist so then what is this world? A world that is empty, sad, and dead. Could this be what they call perfect?**_

Somewhere . . . really

"Wiz where are you" a girl clad in white called

"yes Mio?" a flying rabbit asked entering Mio's room

"have you seen Takeshi?" she asked

"yes I believe he was in the garden" it replied landing on Mio's shoulder

"very well then" as she left the medieval style room and he went to the garden she saw Takeshi sprawled across the grass his eyes closed in contentment "Takeshi? Are you awake?"

"hmm? oh yeah" he replied sitting up quickly and looking at Mio "do you need anything?" he asked. She just smiled and shook her head. He smiled back and looked at the sky it was a perfect shade of blue… almost too perfect. Mio sighed

"Takeshi are you happy here?"

"of course Mio" he smiled. Mio returned it patting Wiz who was happily sitting in the soft grass

"this world is just too perfect" she said bitterly

_**Their worlds will meet one by one,**_

_**Fate intertwining. **_

_**Each will know what they were made for**_

_**Each will find what they are looking for**_

_**Each will know what the value of the consequences stood for. . .**_

Kenosu: ja is it okay do you like it? Will you review? Will you suggest something? Do you have questions? Do you drink water? Do you breathe?

Kai: Kenosu stop!! You're bombarding the readers

Kishio: 'bombarding'? interesting didn't know that you could use words like that

Kenosu: anyway!! I will wait for the reviews. I will wait for. . . I don't know a week or two? So if you want this to continue and there isn't enough inspiration to fuel this over reactive mind of mine, then I would happily end this

Kai: and will allow anyone to use this as basis for their story, if you guys want to

Kenosu: so we'll be waiting ja ne!


	2. you meet Dark and Krad

Kenosu: I completely changed the plot because this plot has been nagging me

Kenosu: I completely changed the plot because _**thi**_**s** plot has been nagging me. And since the original plot was unstable I decided to mix them

Kai: yes we think it came out alright

Kishio: and you are a character in here whoever, whatever, wherever and a lot of other 'ever's you may be

Kenosu: you may be a reader, a writer, a reviewer or even a flamer you are all welcome

Kai: so let's get you ready for your part

Kishio: first of all close your eyes-

Kai: wait if they close their eyes how would they know what to do and what if they skip this?

Kenosu: let's see** um if you don't like author's notes at least read the following:**

**First** of all imagine yourself in a forest and you are a half. Half cat, half dog, half wolf you decide as long as it has pointy ears and a long tail (for plot purposes I assure you), your outfit will be decided by none other than you. So do you imagine it? If you want to see it more clearly draw it, if you don't want to, it's okay

**Second** your dialogue will not be written here because I know everybody is different so I just wrote down hints on what to say.

**Next **if you will notice all the pronouns will be "it" because you can be male or female so it's up to you to change them in your mind.

**Lastly** if you don't want to imagine yourself you could put another character replacing you it could be your OC, your best friend or even you mother so once again you decide. But I guess it will be easier if you just put yourself in ;;

**Sidenote**: if this character doesn't fit you feel free to change some of its personalities -V

_**good luck and please enjoy**_

Chapter: 1

You meet Dark and Krad

.: You may start to imagine now:.

You were peacefully sleeping in a tree until you heard loud swearing from a part of the forest, _**your**_ forest. Or so you think, you pause to consider it, well no one's complaining then you shrugged. Your curiosity got the best of you and the next thing you knew you were following the voices, whoever's swearing in your forest you got to know right?

So you skillfully jumped from tree to tree your sensitive ears picking up the sounds of the forest, your instincts leading you to the source of the cussing until you stopped at part of the forest that was crowded with trees and in the middle you saw a blond and a violet-head arguing about directions, you smirked.

They will be fun to play with, you hanged upside down from the tree and stopped just inches from their heads, you hit the blond's head and quickly retreated back to the tree

"OW! The hell?!" Krad yelled as he spun around to possibly punch the person that did that. Your smirk grew as you saw his confused stare

"uh" Dark started "what happened?"

"someone hit my head"

"and who might that someone be?" Dark asked annoyed

"iunno" Krad replied his eyes a bit hazy

"remind me not to let you drink before going to this forest" Dark sighed.

You became bored and did the same to the violet haired guy.

"Ow!"

"told ya so" your smirk still in place you swung down once again but this time the violet haired dude commonly known as Dark grabbed you and tugged you down. You landed on your butt completely surprised at the said man's speed. You glared at him

"and who might you be?" he asked calmly, the blond besides him appeared to be a bit sober as he stared at you

you decided to keep your mouth shut

"what are you?" he asked as he tugged on your ears "are these real?" he asked incredulously not noticing that he is hurting you. You used your tail to slap away he's hand.

You yelled at him to keep his hands of you, he did but he looked a little surprised

"so you can talk"

you retorted a witty remark that made him twitch

"what will we do about it?" Dark asked

"I say we kill it, burn it then eat it" Krad suggested his eyes burning with hidden fury

you stared at him and voice out your disbelief

"so you don't believe me eh? then let me show you what I mean" and he pulled out a gun, your eyes widened.

You then thought of a clever way to get out of the situation you pointed at a random location and yelled 'what's that' and sure enough they turned giving you a chance to escape, and you did

"there was nothing there-" but he was cut halfway noticing that you are gone Dark looked at Krad "that gun's a fake right?"

"of course it is" he replied pulling the trigger and came out water

You sighed in relief, you knew it was a fake gun but it looked like it was heavy and there are many things that a heavy gun can do, and that blond's threat was scary enough to sound true. So there you are again searching for something or someone to play with.

_**End of chapter**_

.:you may stop now:.

Kenosu: okay it's done

Kai: I will continue this if I get at least one positive response

Kishio: if not well as we said earlier we will happily end this

Kenosu: so review if you have the time

Kai: ja ne

Kishio: -waves-


	3. you meet Satoshi and Daisuke

Kai: ah you finished it

Kai: ah you finished it!!

Kenosu: hn

Kishio: Kenosu?

Kenosu: what?

Kai: why are you sulking?

Kenosu: idunno

Kai: ?

Kishio: ah I know you suddenly became lazy!!

Kenosu: what are you talking about I'm always lazy

Kishio: you have a point

Kai: ah lets just continue the fic

Kenosu: hn

Kishio: see you later

Chapter: 2

You meet Satoshi and Daisuke

.:You may start to imagine now:.

You sighed, you're bored yet again, a little bit hungry, and you smell blood . . . BLOOD?! Your head shot up sniffing the air and sure enough you smell the metallic scent. Well blood isn't in your diet but someone was killed again? Wait no its like it was preserved or something and along the scent came the inviting scent of your favorite food, so without thinking twice you took off again following your nose. A few meters later you stumbled upon a small clearing where a red spiky haired kid and blue haired one was currently talking, according to your nose the food was in the momentarily forgotten bag.

So you dramatically stalked towards them, stealthily hiding behind the trees and rocks and just as you were leaving the forest the two humans in the clearing seemed to quiet down and since your senses were currently pointing to the bag you didn't notice. You pounced, aiming for the bag but you didn't notice that your clothes were caught in a branch you tripped and fell with a loud thump.

You looked forward to see if they had noticed you but they were not in front of you, you looked puzzled but decided to shrug it off. But then you noticed that they were beside you the whole time. All of you stayed still for a while until the blue haired boy cleared his throat

"I see" he said adjusting his glasses

"what do you see?" the red haired guy asked

You sat up as you watched them talking, maybe you could just take the bag and run for your dear life seeing that they're distracted yeah you thought this was a good idea so as silently as possible you slipped out from under them and crawled towards the bag, when you were about to touch the bag but your hand was deflected by some sort of barrier you twitched, then scowled when you felt their eyes on you

You calmly explained that you were just aiming for the food inside the bag and that you don't want a magic-user to be an enemy

"magic user?" Daisuke asked, Satoshi glared at you, you gulped

"you are so dead" he scowled

You ran away for dear life but before you could Satoshi held your tail and placed a collar around your neck

"what are you doing Satoshi?" Daisuke asked

"I'm gonna bring it with us"

Your eyes widened and you scowled menacingly you yell at him that there is no way you're gonna leave your forest you tried to run away again but you saw a leash connected to the collar and that the collar was magically enhanced, meaning its not that easy to brake free

"Satoshi is it really necessary?"

"yes we need to"

You just sat there and waited, you glanced at Daisuke only to notice something, you touched his hand and the moment you did you were sure that he was not human and you decided to test your theory you lifted his hand and placed it in the collar after chanting a spell the collar broke confirming said theory. You quickly jumped out of Satoshi's reach and stuck your tongue out

"oi!! Get back here" Satoshi yelled, you just smirked and ran into the safety of your forest

"Satoshi why are you like that?" Daisuke asked noticing the fiery aura that surrounds Satoshi. Said man adjusted his glasses and smirked

"I'm gonna catch that brat" he yelled dramatically, his voice laced with the desire to kill. Daisuke sweatdropped

A few kilometers away you dropped laughing, after hearing Satoshi's yell you just laughed without knowing the reason why. But you suddenly stopped after feeling two pairs of eyes watching you.

.:you may stop now:.

Kai: Kenosu is dead

Kishio: died because of boredom, it happens

Kai: oh yeah we noticed something the has no disclaimer

Kishio: so we don't own okay?

Kai: we will have to revive Kenosu see you soon

Kishio: and review if you have the time


	4. so it begins

Kenosu: urr I can't move

Kenosu: urr I can't move

Kai: ah Kenosu is revived, somehow

Kishio: ah but I think ken is sick

Kenosu: ah it's so hard to move

Kai: hmm I think this is what they call rigor mortis

Kishio: wha?

Kai: rigor mortis literally meaning: body stiffness after death

Kishio: ?!

Kai: ah but I think it will fade after 24 hours

Kenosu: damn ah guess I'll just rest for now

Kai: ehehe

Kishio: I'll cook something

Disclaimer: we don't

Chapter: 2

Somehow it starts

.:You may start to imagine now:.

You already knew that they were there so you called them out. The branches shook and two almost identical girls fell from the tree you sweatdropped at their clumsiness

"you!" Riku pointed at you "who are you?"

You answered her

"really then I'm Riku this is my twin Risa" she replied

You ask them why they're following you

"well basically because you interest us" she replied once again

"wah but I couldn't understand you why did you hit that violet-haired guy" Risa whined childishly "he was my crush!" she whined again only higher in pitch

You winced as her voice rang in your sensitive ears

"he is sooooo hot and dreamy!" she continued

You twitched violently

"have you seen his body?!" she continued and he was about to continue again when thankfully her twin stopped her

"Risa enough!" she yelled and hit her sister's head

"owie . . ."

You sighed gratefully

"anyways we where observing you for some time now" Riku stated

You stared at them

"what?"

"hey it's the brat!!" a very familiar voice yelled "and company I'm gonna get back to what you did to me" the voice growled and in the distance you saw a blond mop of hair running towards you and immediately recognized the blond from earlier, namely Krad and behind him was Dark still cursing the forest

You suddenly got up to run startling the girls in front of you after mumbling a quick sorry you ran further into the woods but the twins followed. You could still hear the blond yelling and violet hair cursing and still hot on your trail when suddenly you noticed a speck of red and blue not far enough. You silently cursed your luck today as you recognized the blunette and red head not far from you, well actually not that far cause you felt crashing into someone that made you stop and that thing was the evil blunette that wanted to make you his pet.

With Dark and Krad not far behind a half unconscious Satoshi a staring Daisuke and two twin demons what else could go wrong

"you little animal!!" Krad yelled as he picked you up in the back of your collar and dangerously glared at you with a velocity that could make a huge block of metal melt into a boiling puddle of gooey slimy thing that crawls up in your pants and burn your clothes

"Satoshi are you alright?" Daisuke asked as he shook said blunette hoping to wake him up

"is he dead?" Dark asked poking Satoshi with a stick

"blondie if you don't stop glaring at it, it _**will**_ die" Riku said staring at the blond, who smirked

"that's what I'm trying to do" he sneered

"oh he's awake!" Daisuke declared gesturing towards Sato

"uhh guys?" Dark asked standing up

"you!! hands off that's my property" Satoshi yelled at Krad who was still glaring at you

"guys?" Dark tried again but still failed

"your property?! I don't see your name on it" Krad snapped back and they continued bickering while Daisuke stared, Riku and Risa were talking about their next meal and Dark yelled

"GUYS!!" and effectively silencing the others who stared at him with mild interest "oh! Okay umm guys I wanted to ask you something" he started fidgeting nervously under the stares of the others "where exactly are we?" he asked and he watched the others' reaction turn from surprise then confusion then absolute horror

Everybody then stared at you expecting answers, you just shrugged and stated plainly that you don't know. Their dreaded look intensified when suddenly a new voice came from somewhere

"eh? Who are you guys?" and everybody turned at once and stared

.:you may stop now:.

Kenosu: well see you next chapter I hope

Kai: 'I hope'?

Kenosu: I might die because of overloaded homework

Kishio: we're lucky ne Kai?

Kai: yes because we don't need to go to class, even if we want to we can't

Kishio: seeing Kenosu suffering at school makes me loathe schools

Kenosu: shut up both of you and let me sleep review if you have the time

Kai: ah Kenosu what if you die again?

Kenosu: leave me

Kai: what?!

Kishio: -sweatdrop- ja ne

**Sidenote: **if you want to help me in my other fanfic "inside black wings" send me your questions for Krad and Dark please, I need six more bye bye


	5. episode 5

Kenosu:

Kenosu: . . .

Kai: is ken dead again

Kishio: I don't know lets leave him there

Kai: okay

Kenosu: . . .

Kai: okay so we're back to and we present you with the fifth episode

Kenosu: . . .

Kishio: yes and we hope that you'll enjoy

Kenosu: . . .

Kishio: umm Kai?

Kenosu: . . .

Kai: yeah?

Kenosu: . . .

Kishio: why does ken's name appear even though ken's not saying anything?

Kai: I don't know- hey it stopped

Kishio: and Kenosu evaporated, geez I guess we'll find ken somewhere in the house

Kai: let the search and rescue begin

Chapter: 4

Now it really starts

.:You may start to imagine now:.

All of you stared at the cute and fluffy white rabbit that just spoke . . . it just spoke. You stared longer while in the background you could hear muffled gasps and squeals while you . . . just stared

"Wiz where are you?" someone from the other side of the trees asked

"I'm right here Takeshi" the rabbit spoke again, and soon enough Takeshi emerged

"Saehara Takeshi?" Daisuke asked

"you know him?" Krad asked

"yes he was our classmate. One day he stopped coming to school and his father announced that he was missing and to see him in such a place" he replied and looked at Takeshi happily patting Wiz

"Saehara-san what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked

"who's Saehara?" he replied looking at them like they're the weirdest bunch he saw

"uhh you are" Daisuke replied again

"no I'm Takeshi"

"but-"

"and I don't know you, where did you come from? How come this is my first time meeting you? What part of the forest did you come from?-" he was about to continue when a girl stopped him

"Takeshi is that a way to treat our guest?" she asked sweetly making Takeshi smile

"sorry Mio"

"it's okay" she replied and turned to the group "I've been expecting you"

You stared and started to have doubts

"and I'm afraid I should test you" she said thoughtfully

"wait, wait were just lost in this forest" Dark explained "and we really would appreciate it if you would show the way out"

"that's what I'm trying to say, you could only escape the forest if you would complete a set of tasks for me"

You backed away slowly hoping that they wont notice you

"why do we have to? after all this is just a forest and we're just lost"

Unfortunately Satoshi noticed you and pulled you back

"you don't know the situation that you're in" she sighed as she prepared her long speech about the forest "this part of the forest is protected by a special barrier and only few could pass it, and those few are kinda sent here to do something special or so I was told" she laughed sheepishly the turned serious "so I just have to do this" then she clapped her hand

All of you fell into an endless pit half of you screaming the other half too shocked to do anything.

.:you may stop now:.

??1: that was short no?

??2: seems so

??3: they seem to be losing it

??2: -sigh- lets leave

??1: theres nothing to do here anyway

??3: well portaol out –the three steps into a portal-

Somewhere in Kenosu's house

Kai: hmm I feel something

Kishio: we must find Kenosu hurry

Kai: fine fine review if you have the time

Kishio: ja ne!


	6. first task

Kenosu: yes we finally finished it

Kenosu: yes we finally finished it!!

Kishio: after years of writer's blocks we finally came through –teary eyed-

Kai: we can rest now right?

Kenosu: no not yet, we must do everything in our power to satisfy our readers (if we even have readers)

Kai: indeed we must

Kenosu, Kai and Kishio: -cries dramatically-

Nii-sama: okay . . . what did you put in their drinks

Nee-chan: wasn't me

Nii-sama: why don't I believe you

Nee-chan: -shrugs-

Chapter: 5

The first task

.:You may start to imagine now:.

After falling for about a year or so (of course it was only in your mind) you heard thuds then you finally landed. You were surprised though, it didn't hurt the way you thought it would and after quickly scanning the surroundings you knew the reason. You fell on top of the others, so with the grace of a drunken elephant you rolled down and struggled to get back to your feet, dusting of the invisible dirt off your dirt-repellant clothing. Seeing the groaning pile of your peers (cant really call them friends yet) stuck in awkward positions was enough to make you snicker, triggering the blond and the blunette's hazy and pretty much banged up minds and they started to run towards you again, attempting to catch you . . . again and failing miserably . . . again.

The other sensible ones (namely Daisuke, Dark and Riku) sighed while Risa . . . wait where's Risa . . . uhh disappeared mysteriously. You noticed and silently thanked your luck. Your luck, however, wasn't very reliable and said devil emerged from the bushes not far from where you all just landed

"owie, how come I didn't land on top of you guys?" she whined in that Risa voice she always used

"I think it accidentally pushed you" Daisuke said pointing at you. Who, yes, is still being chased in that little clearing.

Risa's eyes burned and joined Satoshi and Krad in their little mad chase. The sensible ones (yes they are officially a group now) got tired of it and talked about their situations

"so anyone knows where we were dropped of to?" Dark asked eyeing the two closely

"well we were just here in this forest because I was hungry" Daisuke admitted the small innocent sentence bearing more than one meaning but since Daisuke is so innocent they let it slide

"I don't know either, we never reached this side of the forest before"

And you suddenly felt tired, no matter how much it hurts your pride, you decided to act like a child and ask for help from the group, after all your just a huma- wait wrong word uhh lets see . . . okay okay I got one after all you do get tired and all that shtuff.

"hmm and the half-half asks for help" Dark said out loud smirking as the group marched forward to get their respective partners. And after a lot of pulling pleading and puppy eyes they all settled enjoying the campfire that somehow made its way there . . . and by settled I meant that the sensible ones, including you as a temporary guest, was calmly sipping tea that was somehow with them when they fell into the dark pit/forest and that the rest was tied up

"hey let us loose" Krad begged

"if you promise not to chase the half-half" Daisuke piped up being the innocent little red-head that he is, and you twitched feeling that 'half-half' would be your new nickname

"fine fine _**I**_ promise, don't know about creepy-boy though" he replied jerking his head to the blue-headed creep that just sat there the light from the campfire glinting off his glasses making him look creepier

"he's not that creepy" Daisuke silently defended "after all he accepted me for who I am and even agreed to help me" he ended and smiled lightly. You lightly patted his back and smiled too

You thought about it though, having someone who accepts you someone who cares you thought all of that tear-jerking shtuff but you were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard a very familiar squeal

"kyaa Aka-chan(1) tamed it" Risa squealed and since she cant flail her arms around like the situation required she decided to kick wildly 'accidentally' kicking Krad (who Dark cut free a few minutes ago and was trying to stand up when the foot made contact with his butt) sending him flying to the far oblivion but was currently ignored as all heads turned to Risa's Direction

"what do you mean by tamed it?"

"well have you ever saw halfy-chan smile like that?" she replied, all heads then turned to you making you blink

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I think Risa is right" Riku mused out loud and was replied with nods and approving grunts and so on but they still stared as if not believing making you very uncomfortable thankfully (or not) the flying blond finally landed right in the middle of you and the staring group breaking their stares now Krad and Risa got into an argument Dark ad Daisuke got into a conversation and Riku was just staring at the fire you then notice Satoshi who was still tied up you stared at him

"are you going to untie me or not?" he asked noticing your stare

You replied that you will . . . if he stops chasing you, and after a long silence (which is kinda odd since there were so many shouting and conversations going on) he agreed, if you promised not to run away. You also agreed thus setting the blunette free

Your tiny group finally settled down into a comfortable silence all of you just sitting down and staring at the fire all of you thinking about something and almost falling asleep when you all saw Mio appear hovering right in front of you

"how are you all doing?" she greeted

"send us back to where we came from whitey!!" Krad yelled pointing a finger at Mio who was twitching

"don't call me that! I have a name you know" she argued

"well you haven't really told us yet" Dark replied

"oh right, sorry I kinda forgot. My name is Hio Mio"

"okay Mio earlier you were talking about a set of tasks?" Dark asked obviously being the best talker of the group

"yes first of all there is a sculpture at an abandoned house not far from here heavily guarded by enchantments and such, I need you to get it" she said cheerily while your group was more than confused

And you had the urge to ask why, which you followed

"because I need it" she once again replied but then her face turned serious "but be cautious everything will try to stop you"

The others froze as she happily waved goodbye and disappeared

"well what should we do?" Krad asked everyone

"well . . . wait what's that?" Riku asked pointing at the space where Mio disappeared

You walked over and saw a card. Flipping it open, you see words elegantly written, it read: "The Divine Maiden" you were about to show the card to the others when it vanished, you were puzzled for a minute when a vision of a sculpture flashed through your head you gasped in pain, your head felt like it was being kicked again and again. You clutched your head in pain when you collapsed landing on the ground then you blacked out

.:you may stop now:.

Kenosu: to those of you that aren't really familiar with Japanese (although I think all of you are familiar with it) here are some of the guides

aka-chan is a way of calling Daisuke because of his red hair apparently 'aka' means red

Kai: that's all really feel free to ask us questions

Kishio: you could even flame us if you want its no use holding back

Kenosu: express your opinions and such and you're free to throw bricks at us if you didn't like the chapter

Kai: oh and by the way the sculpture "Divine Maiden" is based on the anime

Kishio: it was the first artwork that Dark-as-Daisuke stole

Kenosu: well that's all I guess

Kenosu, Kai and Kishio: review if you have the time


	7. UNLEASH TEH POWAHZ!

Kenosu: I think I'm loosing it

Kenosu: I think I'm loosing it

Kishio: what?

Kenosu: this gets more boring by the minute I gotta say I wont be surprised if flames appear

Kishio: well why do you still post it?

Kenosu: I don't know maybe for the fun of it?

Kishio: where's Kai by the way?

Kenosu: sent him to buy something

Kishio: well anyways this chapter is really weird

Kenosu: yep so feel free to flame

Chapter: 7

Attack of the birdies

.:You may start to imagine now:.

Kai: wait wait wait what kind of title was that

Kenosu: I dunno

Kai: and do you really need to copy and paste that in every chapter?

Kenosu: no one's complaining right? . . . and where's the thing I told you to buy?

You stirred and felt warm you also heard the others calling your name. You winced as the intense throbbing in your head lessened and with a sudden surge of energy you blinked

"oi oi what happened" Dark asked looking at you from the fireplace, cooking. You sat up and rubbed the back of your head

"halfy-chan are you okay?" Risa asked her voice strangely comforting and as you gazed around you saw everybody staring at you some lined with concern while others pure confusion. You lightly clutched your head and cursed as Krad held your shoulders and shook you fiercely knocking the pain back into your head. Thankfully he was stopped by Dark and you sunk back into the futon you were lying in . . . wait a futon you looked around and saw a full camping set

You decided to ask

"well, Mio-san gave it to us after you fainted which was about three hours ago" Satoshi explained poking the fire that was, for an unknown and probably worthless reason, color violet

You explained to the crowd what you saw and felt all of them with interest and when you finally finished you looked at their thinking faces and decided to slip back into the covers when you noticed that a certain red head is missing after quickly looking around you saw him curled next to the fire, asleep. You silently crawled towards him and stared, he had fangs which were dimly lit by the fire confirming the thought you had earlier.

And then, suddenly, without notice, surprisingly a loud screech broke the silence of the night and you all saw, yes Daisuke woke up from that sleep, flying . . . uhh . . . things heading your way first they look like tiny little specks but upon waiting for about, lets say, three seconds they appeared to be 7 feet high gigantic monsters who has a mouthful of sharp and pointy teeth and by the hungry look in their eyes they were . . . well hungry. The surprise wore off as all of you realized that this was no welcoming committee

All of you readied your awesome kick-ass weapons and you paused for a minute to mentally take down notes about the others' weapons:

Daisuke: twin daggers, not the ordinary kind but the special, customized kind. And it seemed to fit a vampire like him, with chains connecting them and odd symbols that was jet black contrasting the pure white blades anyone could tell that it was special

Satoshi: nothing . . . well he's a mage right? More specifically a black mage judging from the sudden outfit change to something more robey and black with gold trimmings

Risa and Riku: both held a staff Riku's was black and Risa's was white and their outfits have the same color as their staff, still the same and a little gothic like with a lot of ribbons and stuff

Dark: well his secret (to them maybe) is out. A black angel with (a new addition) a sword, stealthy. His outfit was black with a lot of belts (please refer to the outfit he wore on the last episode of the series)

Krad: a white angel Dark's opposite but he was holding something like a huge spear or something. Wearing something white and pure completely the opposite of his temper. You pause to think that costume changing is a crucial part of a fight

Yours: (well you decide although I suggest something for the long-ranged type but the decision is all yours)

All of you posed dramatically but paused anyway because of the shock that came. All had revealed their secret because of the urge to protect their special someone . . . I mean nobody knew about each other's powers or something cliché like that until these bird-things arrived

"do you think Hio Mio is responsible for all of these?" Dark asked braking the silence that reined among them

"I don think so" Satoshi replied dodging the attack of one of the creatures "anyway less talk more fight" he concluded, all agreed and you unleashed you hidden powers (complete with costume change and background music) all stared in awe

"let the battle begin!!" all of you shouted and sprung, and in Krad and Dark's (or maybe even your) cases flew to action

The shout trigged an awesome jaw dropper out-of-this-world fight scene which I'm either too lazy to type or the fact that I don't know what kind of power/abilities you chose. After the fight all of you dropped to the ground exhausted, has a few cuts here and there nothing too serious almost like its normal except for the fact that normal doesn't have huge dead corpses in the background.

After a few minutes of straightening up stuff they were back to the campsite trapped in a suffocating and uncomfortable silence which you broke with a sneeze all eyes stared at you then at each other then finally

"well anyone want to start?" Krad asked shrugging his shoulders

"I think there's nothing to start on" Dark said silently but still loud enough for the rest to hear "well its as simple as 'we all have special abilities which we hid from our friends till today'" that statement was pretty clear to everyone

"well in our case it was not that surprising" Riku declared "we've just met and me and Risa knew each other's abilities"

"I think the most affected here was the ones who hid it from their partners" Risa continued eyeing the suspects curiously

"okay it did affect them . . . or rather us" Daisuke admitted

"lets just keep in mind that theres a reason for it" Krad finished

"mah if what Hio Mio says is true we must collect the said artifacts"

You shrugged and continued to roast marshmallows

"agreed then first thing in the morning we will head out to the guarded place" Risa yelled out and thrust her fist in the air. While everybody else ate what Dark cooked earlier.

.:you may stop now:.

Kenosu: -sigh- it was long since I last updated

Kishio: well school has been pulling you

Kai: what do you mean by pulling?! School is ruining ken, ken cant even think of a better title

Kenosu: don't remind me anyways I'm going to the roof

Kishio: me too

Kai: review if you have the time


	8. Being immortal suckz!

Kenosu: uwaaaaaah sorry for the huge delay!!!!!

Kai: it was more like a hiatus

Kishio: I guess its either

Kenosu: wuuuu I hate it when the authors I like delay for months, and now I know how to be hated through internet

Kai: reasons, Kenosu, reasons

Kenosu: well yes first of all I ran out of ideas, so I needed to bang my head on the wall for a while, then when I had an idea we needed to go on a (internet free) vacation and meaning by vacation the laptops should stay in the houses, then when I got the laptop back I forgot my idea so it took me another month of head-banging (not the heavy metal rock kind) to get it out and a few more hours for my fingers to get used to typing again then I was banned from the internet by my father, and now that I pulled a few strings and a huge doze of puppy eyes here it is

Kishio: a bit longer than the others and I guess people should expect for slower updates because Kenosu needs to cram study if ken wants to graduate

Chapter: 8

Divine Maiden

.::start::.

Before the sun rose everything was packed and ready for travel, much to the annoyance of the people who usually wakes up late. Yawning some of the people in the group went and did their thing behind bushes or in front of the trees while others brushed their teeth (you choose on what you'll do, okay?).

At breakfast time the smell of deliciously delicious food floated through the air as Dark stood behind the enormous pot mixing who-knows-what inside, but whatever it is, it smells good. So sitting with your comrades you all waited patiently for the food to be passed around (which is kind of surprising if you asked me) after making sure that everybody has a plateful you all ate stunned by the delicious tastes tickling everyone's taste buds. It was delicious, mouth-watering, heavenly, delicious, succulent, too-delicious-a-million-words-can't-describe-it and oh did I forget to mention it was delicious?

"well?" Dark asked still not touching his food

"IT'S DELICIOUS!!!!!!!" everybody chorused tears of pure and complete joy lining their eyes even Satoshi couldn't resist. Satisfied with their reactions Dark started to eat too and was also stunned to what he had done. Everybody finished the pot in less than thirty minutes (if I forgot to tell you the pot was HUGE), everybody was full, and no one could move

"so Dark what did you put in that?" Krad asked. Dark hesitated

You suddenly noticed that the huge copses of the giant birds were gone, you blinked a few times then you told them. All eyes turned to Dark

"don't tell me . . ." Riku muttered. Krad, who would eat anything as long as it's delicious, shrugged

"at least they had a use" he said and continued to sit lazily while Risa and Riku's face turned into a strange color

"well anyways we must continue on our quest" Satoshi announced standing up and gathering his things

"yeah I guess so" Daisuke muttered and did the same everybody else stretched up and fix everything else

When they were finally done they set out following you because you were the one who saw the way to the said building, you passed through a great deal of forest, across the lake where the girls pleaded for you to stop walking and let them have a bath. You weren't really doing anything special, just following your instincts walking to wherever they pointed you but then your instincts gave a warning cry as you felt the ground under you fall, you were falling into a trap hole filled with sharp pointy things at the bottom. You were too shocked to do anything, and just closed your eyes expecting the worst. What you didn't expect was for six pairs of hands to grab you. Now **that** shocked you too much, when you were safely out of harms way you just gaped

"you interest us far too much to just let you die" Riku said as she half-smirked Risa was standing behind her mock saluting her sister

"you're the only one who knows where the key is" Satoshi muttered looking away. Daisuke smiled

"I still haven't had my revenge yet" Krad smirked evilly

"we got into this as a group and we're going out as one" Dark smiled

. . . . heh I guess it's safe for you to call them friends now

so finally, after more traps and a few curse words, you got there, the old building looming towards them. Satoshi immediately widened his eyes

"something is in there" he said

"well . . . I do need ingredients for our next meal" Dark mused, Risa and Riku cringed

"well then what are we waiting for?"

"CHARGE!!!"

Entering the already crumbling and musty building, everything seemed to be alright until a soft calm melody was heard, accompanied by slow humming

You looked around and followed the noise everyone else followed and stopped as you gazed in the room where traditional sliding doors were slightly open. Inside was a woman kneeling in front of the hearth, she was humming slowly as if in a trance, you stared at her for a while and then walked towards her slowly, your eyes never leaving her face. You felt lost all of a sudden, and felt that this woman would rescue you. You never heard the others calling your name, you only focused on the woman. When she looked up and saw you she smiled, and held out her arms you embraced her and everything slipped out of your mind

**Normal P.O.V.**

"what's happening to him?"

"he's been hypnotized!!!" Satoshi yelled, his costume changed again into the black robe and was currently aiming enchantments on the lady he was about to fire when Krad lowered Satoshi's arm

"wait she's using he as a shield" he said also in the costume, it seems that the others had changed as well. The woman smirked as she and the half disappeared from view.

"damn she got away!"

"we need to find them!"

The door slid shut trapping them inside when 5 hitogatas rose from the floor and transformed into tall robed men. Everybody attacked, but despite the fact that they slit them open they keep sticking back together like nothing happened and attacked the group with blades

"what the hell?!" Krad yelled watching as their group did nothing to these things

"we need to find a way, fast"

**Your P.O.V.**

With you and the pretty lady

You woke up from the daze and looked around staring at the lady who was sitting before you, you stood up from the futon and questioned her

"I'm sorry I brought you here" she said and moved slightly, giving you room to sit properly

You asked for the reason

"well . . . because I have to" she sighed "may I tell you my story?"

You nodded seeing that this chapter isn't long enough to say no

"I was once a simple villager and because of my beauty I was courted by many men from far and wide, I understand now that I was a little vain with my beauty and would play their games. My father was worried but didn't do anything, my mother was long dead. Then there was this man, he was kind and gentle and was also extremely good looking, he courted me and I felt a deep attraction for him, a few more months passed and I fell in love and accepted his proposal. A few days after our marriage his true nature was revealed, he was nothing more but sorcerer obsessed with my beauty and placed a curse on me, I will never age but in exchange I'm never to leave the confinements of this house not even a window was allowed to be opened, I could only accept bitterly living inside besides the shadows and candlelight. Years passed and he grew old and died I wanted to go out of this house, to see the moon up high in the sky or the setting sun perhaps, but the curse remained, and now the hitogatas protect me they also guard me because of their master's last will" she ended and sighed

You paused to think that tragic love stories are a bit overrated to some people. You looked at the woman and saw her sad expression and without even thinking you said that you would help her. She stared at you for a moment as her expression brightened

"if you would I will be eternally grateful" she said as she smiled a smile that would fill a heart warmth, you found yourself smiling back

You both sat back and started to chat a little as you feel the aura lighten around you, you started to feel calmer around her, she has that mother's smile. A few moments later you heard a crash off into the distance, and shouts of curses and spells. The woman shrank back in fear

You reassured her that they wont hurt you, she hesitantly nodded and tried to hide in the shadows as your rescue team arrived calling your name loudly

"you're here!" Risa squealed

"step away from her" Satoshi said pointing his hand at the woman

You unleashed your powers (via costume change) and shielded her

"is he still under control?" Daisuke asked fearing for the worst

You shook your head

"then . . . why?" he asked dropping his daggers from the attack stance

You tried to tell them but the hitogatas arrived again and headed straight for you. You fought them but they were persistent and landed a huge cut to your side. Someone somewhere screamed your name, you didn't notice, you felt dizzy yet you continued to defend yourself (mainly because you're the target of the hitogatas not the pretty lady) soon you felt the others fighting too. As the hitogatas faltered you grabbed the lady's hand and ran, the group following shortly.

You ran passed numerous corridors and sliding doors going solely by instinct, you hear the hitogatas moving again, you ran faster finally stumbling upon the entrance. All of you burst out and landed on the garden, panting heavily. You heard a gasp and looked at the woman, she had tears on her eyes but was smiling widely and looking at the sky. You looked too and saw the beautiful full moon on a clear cloudless night. Everybody was awed at the sight. As if to add to your (all of you) amazement the previously dead and barren garden literally burst into life, by a sudden strike of light the flowers bloomed and so did the trees each having a mysterious sparkle surrounding them making the scene more breathtaking. You heard the woman sob uncontrollably

"th-thank you very much" she said in between sobs, while trying to smile you smiled back. Slowly the sparkles encircled her slowly . . . slowly she disappeared "I don't regret meeting you" she smiled widely while all of you stood there stunned as she fully disappeared from your sight, she was replaced however by a sculpture, the very same sculpture that Mio was asking for

"is that . . .?" Riku trailed off

"she was . . .?" Risa also trailed off

You nodded and told them that this was indeed the very sculpture that Hio Mio (or Mio Hio) asked for. And speaking of Mio she appeared from above slowly hovering down still wearing her famous white attire that shunned dirt

"good work" she said and levitated the said sculpture up to where she came from

"wait she was the sculpture all along?" Dark asked

"well not quite"

You remembered the memory she shared with you

"well as the half here knows she was a bit vain and liked to play games with his suitors, when she was trapped inside the house she considered them to be her own blunders, and in staying trapped for so long she unconsciously sacrificed her time to compensate for her faults and thus making her 'divine' so therefore when you freed her from the house she turned into the sculpture"

That was a little confusing but you all accepted the explanation (or if you didn't feel free to pm me). She waved goodbye and floated up and eventually disappeared.

You sighed, you didn't even get her name

"what happened anyway halfy-kun?" Risa asked

"Mio told us that you know about her" Dark too asked

You nodded and told them what you knew, starting from when you woke up till now. The others listened on

"so she wasn't the bad guy?" Risa asked

"well I guess it's a yes and a no" Satoshi replied writing on a notebook that appeared out of nowhere "yes because it was her fault why we're here in the first place and no because she really didn't know until it was too late"

You were busy staring after Mio although you didn't really know why but then you saw a tiny card when you picked it up (out of curiosity of course) you fell unconscious once again

'_**isn't it ironic that an immortal's greatest wish is death?'**_

.::end::.

Kenosu: I know its no good –cries in a corner-

Kai: err if any of you are wondering what a hitogata is, its some kind of Japanese doll

Kishio: usually made of wood

Kai: yes that too, if you guys have any questions feel free to ask us in the reviews or messages

Kishio: sah see you later

Kai: and that line at the end was taken from 'Petshop of Horrors' so we don't own it

Kenosu: . . .

Kai: err ehehe

Kishio: review if you have the time


	9. this chapter is kinda sad

Kenosu: well this is it, I've really lost my drive on this one

Kishio: we can tell

Kai: took you years to finish a 1,000+ word fic?

Kenosu: yup, I'm a horrible horrible person. I hate myself

Kai: aww that's alright I'm sure you're not the only one right now

Kenosu: . . .

Kishio: look what you did Kai, Ken's gonna die again

Chapter 9

___S__T__A__R__T_

"oi, half" someone muttered, you were, once again, inside a sleeping bag

"hey halfy-kun's awake" Risa said pouting "how come halfy-kun gets knocked out all the time?"

"well that cut to his side did add a great deal" Dark muttered stirring something inside a very big and very familiar pot you sweatdropped and gulped at the same time trying _**not**_ to question the ingredients. The slight movement brought your attention to your wound. You sat up and, after raising your shirt, measured the visible blood trail. You gaped at its actual size "don't tell me you didn't realize it was that huge" Dark said as if reading your mind and sometimes, you just wonder if he actually can.

You twitched and decided to lie down for a while, this time, outside of the covers. You slowly stretched out your arms and feet while trying not to activate the hideous pain which, you know, was just waiting for a wrong move. You instantly remembered the vision you had about the next item. It was a painting and at first glance one would say that it was pretty plain, but as you dug deeper, you felt the strong emotion conveyed in the painting, the affection that was poured into making each brushstroke, the time spent in each square centimeter of the whole masterpiece. It was a melancholy portrait of a snow covered landscape. You could remember it vividly and the picture was too clear to be a normal memory. You sighed bringing the other people's attention towards you.

"so? What is it this time?" Dark asked, setting down the huge spoon-like thing

You began to describe it to them using elaborate and animated hand gestures. They all simultaneously cocked their heads to the right, but seemed to get the picture. Daisuke gasped suddenly remembering something. Satoshi stared at him and seemed to understand. A blush crept its way to Daisuke's face while fidgeting around nervously.

"snow covered?" he asked as he blinked wildly. Satoshi hummed

"do you remember Daisuke?" he asked "well, I'm sure you do, after all, _**you**_ were the one who made it" the others gaped and turned their attention to the blushing red-head

"y-yes I did, and the description matches perfectly too" Daisuke agreed stroking his chin in a thinking position. You raised an eyebrow "but it was stolen a few weeks ago"

"you cried your heart out" Satoshi added "it was one of your prized possessions"

"yeah, but now that I think about it, I may have put too much feelings into it" Daisuke admitted while blushing and sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"don't talk like that" Satoshi frowned "you almost starved yourself for that painting" he added. Daisuke sighed

"yeah I guess I kinda did" he muttered casting his gaze downwards.

You looked at them curiously, your tail swishing lazily behind you as you picked up all their negative emotions in the air, unfortunately, you were allergic to negative emotions. You sneezed. All eyes turned on you. You shrugged and sniffed batting away at the air, trying to disband the heavy cloud of depression looming over you, you returned inside the comfort of the sleeping bag to escape the particles.

"well, it seems like we need that painting so, shall we head out?" Dark asked the group, collective nods answered him. Krad raised an eyebrow

"after lunch" he smirked and took the huge spoon from Dark's hands and stirred the contents of the pot adding questionable ingredients before being smacked on the head by the chef of the group. You silently chuckled and curled into the sleeping bag.

A firm grip to the back of your shirt allowed whoever it was to pull you out of the warm cocoon. You struggled violently realizing that it was Krad, you didn't last long, however, when the pain stunned you and left you to dangle almost lifelessly at the blond's grip

"oi, oi" he muttered glaring at you trying to shake you awake. Risa grabbed the blond's hand

"you're making the wounds worse" she growled. The rest of the crowd stared at her in shock besides Riku who seemed to be bored with the whole thing. Krad let you go and you landed on the bag like a ragdoll close to unconsciousness. Risa pouted "mou! I guess I'll just have to use _**that**_ now" she muttered, you recoiled back in comical fear.

This was new to you, seeing the hyperactive brunette in such a dark and grim state made you nervous. She literally pulled out her staff from thin air and made a stance as if she would whack you with it, she actually did, _**hard**_. You whimpered but stopped as you felt your wound close up. You gaped then uncoiled the bandages to reveal a scar. They stared.

"what'd you expect?" Risa asked shrugging her shoulders

"as opposites I deal damage while she heals" Riku nonchalantly added Risa's eyes darkened

"we were whole once" she muttered darkly.

"Risa!" Riku snapped. The tension in the small clearing rose significantly as Risa made no move to stop mumbling with her eyes downcast glaring at the innocently burning fire

"but for some reason we were split-"

"RISA!"

"into two like a twig snapped by uncaring hands breaking our powers-"

"enough! There is no use bringing up the past" Riku yelled, the group fell into silence, Risa blinked wearily

"areh? What were we talking about? I kinda spaced out" she giggled. The tension in the air vanished as Risa returned to her former self, hyperactive and clingy. The rest of the party was too shocked to respond. "e-eh? What?" she asked genuinely confused. The silent glare that was radiating from Riku forced Dark to take matters at his own hands.

"dinner's ready!" he announced and almost at once the small gathering bustled into activity, passing around bowls and spoons and all that jazz. The atmosphere turned normal again and relief was written all over Riku's face.

You stared at the devils for a few moments and ran your fingers across the scar. It made you think about these people, and what secrets they still hold. There is this innocent vampire that's seemingly harmless, a dark mage with questionable intentions for another, a temperamental white angel and a black one that's pretty much oozing with calmness and leader aura, the twin devils which are nothing alike (almost). You realize that the group was filled with yin and yangs, certain balances that would fail without the other and that you feel comfortable surrounded by them. Although you would muse sometimes, what are you for them?

A light tap in your shoulder brought you out of your musings, Satoshi handed you a filled bowl and went back besides Daisuke. You nodded your thanks and took a sip. It was as delicious as always. You smile to yourself, in other circumstances your group could have been a band of friends, your bonds would be strong enough to resist anything that comes in your way. Another sip. You tell yourself that maybe now is not the time to be thinking about these things. You got back to your food.

It was really delicious.

_E__N__D_

Kenosu: you know what's disappointing?

Kishio: hm?

Kenosu: I already have the ending played out in my mind, It seems so perfect, well for me I guess but I already have the freakin ending!

Kai: and?

Kenosu: I don't know I guess I couldn't type it properly

Kishio: hm

Kenosu: I will finish this though, I don't know when or where, I definitely will!

Kai: that's the spirit

Kenosu: sorry readers I guess you'd just have to wait longer still or just kill me from your alert places, I'm pretty sure that if this story places an alert in your mailbox you would have less energy and zeal to read this. We won't blame you

Kishio: But we will see this to the end.

Kenosu: Hope you'll be waiting, although I would really understand if you decide to forget this. I am in despair

Kai: Just end the note already, no one wants to read suicidal a/n's

Kenosu: you're right goodbye and remember this anime is not ours

All: review if you have the time


End file.
